The Uchina Clan
by Rya ledgendary
Summary: Sasuke thought he was the only one left from his clan, he was wrong... one girl, one vary agervating little yellow spiky hair, drool monster...hehejk boy and one freakishly tall skinny man obsessed with Romance novels, sunset on the beach, to create...ooo
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: I don't own naruto (sadly)**

**Notes: this will be my first NARUTO fanfiction so I guess this will be interesting, but I swear to you it wont be lame! I do have to say we're have a new charrie her name is Chaos well thats her nick name you'll have to read the fanfic to get her real name you! lol

* * *

**

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled as he appeared on the shrines gate. "I sorry I am late I got lost in the….." Sakura threw a shoe at him and shut him up he swung down and handed her shoe back. "Indeed I guess I have used that saying to much, well hmn" he said putting his finger to his chin in thought. "We have a mission" he said finally opening his eye and smiled. "WELL WHAT IS IT!" Naruto yelled Saske simply looked up at them and sighed. "There is a woman you see she was abducted by an unknown ninja we are to retrieve her and bring her back to her village. "Where is this?" Saske asked crossing his arm. "The village hidden in the fire" he said crossing his arms as well in thought. "There's another thing that only Saske needs to know, I will see the two of you tomorrow morning 8 sharp" he said and they nodded Naruto glared at Saske who just narrowed his eyes and watched them leave. "Saske, this woman is of the Uchina clan… the second person to survive…" he said and Saske looked up his eyes narrowing to a closed position and he walked away. Kakashi smiled "this mission should be interesting" he said and turned and walked the other way.

"Sasuke what did Kakashi say?" Sakura asked running up to him he looked at her and kept walking "Sasuke?" she asked stopping her walk. Naruto walked out from the corner and stopped next to her. "What is his problem I swear I will kill that guy!" he said his voice was gruff. "Right Naruto, come on" she said and they walked after him to their own houses. "You think he is hiding something?" Sakura asked. "No I think he is lying to us!" Naruto said smiling and took a bite out of his roll. "No way wouldn't he just hide things from us!" Sakura said growling her pink hair flowing in her face. "We're talking about Sasuke, Sakura!" he yelled back setting his roll down on the table and stood up "I will see you in the morning Sakura, think about it, you know he is" he said and walked out. Sakura threw a roll at the door as he shut it and growled angrily "Oh that Naruto" she said and sighed "He's right Sasuke has been silent lately" she said and rocked back in her chair and rubbed her head and rocked to far her chair fell and she screamed and hit the ground and groaned.

The morning was silent between the students Sakura sat on the railing Saske leaned against it his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest Naruto sat on the other side glaring at Naruto. "Give it up Naruto it has nothing to do with you" Sasuke said and smiled. "Who said I cared?" Naruto snapped. "I guess because you're staring at me like a hungry dog" he said. "Hello forgives me for interrupting but we better move it" he said jumping down and looked at Saske who stood up strait. They walked into the forest in silence, Sakura watched the trees and heard it… the movement "did you…" she asked and Sasuke looked around as well Kakashi stooped walking and looked around Naruto back toward Sakura his Shuriken at hand. Sakura backed up to Naruto's back and looked around Kakashi saw it first a woman on a branch. "Relax, Kakashi, I mean no harm to your mission" she said her head band hide both of her eyes "Shira what are you doing here?" he asked everyone relaxed. "I am back from my own mission to the village hidden in the ice" she said jumping down her clothes shifted as she stood up and smiled "you better move it boys and lady I hear a storm is brewing" she said looking over Kakashi's shoulder and whispered something I his ear and smiled walking away he turned to watch her leave and then walked on. "Um Kakashi who is that?" Sakura asked looking at him "My wife" he said and turned into the trees. They all looked at each other and ran after him

They laid there bellies in the grass and peered over a edge and gasped the girl they set out to receive was untied and fighting her way threw untrained men Sasuke got up and slide down the hill Kakashi grabbed Naruto and Sakura and lead them a different way. "This mission was for Sasuke" he explained watching him make his way to her as well "Why just for Sasuke?" Naruto complained "cause that is the last of his kind it's only right that he gets to see her first" Sakura growled "You sent him in there alone with some chic!" she yelled getting up as well but Kakashi grabbed her again as ninja's passed by. "Naruto and Sakura get those Ninjas while I distract" he said and ran off. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Sasuke pushed threw the men who screamed as they went over the edge Sasuke ducked as the girl kick came inches from his face. 'Stay out of my way" she yelled not looking at him and sent a guy off the edge who grabbed her and pulled her with him Sasuke grabbed her forearm and she looked down then up. "Sasuke?" she asked he looked at her left eyes to see the Sharingan of the Uchina clan. She looked at him and then Sharingan started to fade as her anger drained. He pulled her up and she pushed him down and pushed the guy away from him Sasuke got up and moved to behind her and raised his Shuriken. The woman spun and broke the mans arm and tossed him off. She saw Kakashi and stopped fighting. He waved and she growled and stepped back. Sasuke looked at him and then her. "Long time no see Chaos" he said Sasuke looked at his feet. Naruto and Sakura came over panting their skin nicked and blood dripped and they smiled. "No big believe it!" Naruto said.

That's how we got here….

* * *

**ok that is the intro to this lovely fanfiction hopfully i will get some reveiws( good one yo) to make me keep writeing and not stop if not flamers heat my bath, anyhow I hope you enjoyed, had to leave you on a cliff hanger, but by the time you read this there will be other chps up! Smiles**


	2. Chapter 2

This story is currently not on the list of things to finish, it will most likly never be finished. Sorry to say I just don't have time to upload anything on this site anymore so sorry to those who were hoping I would complete this.

RL


End file.
